Campbell, Colt & Winchester
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sometimes unsolicited advice can prove to be helpful or annoying whether it is from family, an old friend or even yourself. Sam becomes the target of relationship advice and they all have one thing in common: they share the same name.
1. Campbell

**Campbell, Colt & Winchester**

**Campbell**

"I never thought I would see you again."

"It's been a long time Campbell."

"Not long enough." Samuel Campbell glared at the one who ruined his family. He thought he had gotten rid of her when Mary was still alive but apparently she was still around and kicking. "It was bad enough you corrupted my daughter. Now you corrupted her sons as well."

Angela looked at Samuel Campbell with a tired expression. She had heard the argument before and yet it didn't bother her as much since her current problem was with her head and the Eve problem. Still it was nice to settle the score since she made Dean spit out what had happened the year and a half she was in the pit and in the Cage. She replied, "If corrupting by doing the one thing that she wanted which was to listen then I accept that accusation fully." She shrugged her shoulders to indicate that she didn't care what he did.

Samuel looked at Angela with the hatred burning in his eyes. He thought her to be unnatural. No creature, full or half blood, ever hunted their kind. He may have been fooled by her ability to blend in better than regular vamps but she was like the others. Then she had to go and tell Mary that she could get out of hunting. She told Mary to marry what's his name Winchester if that was what made her happy.

He had been happy to finally meet his grandsons even if something was off about Sam. Later it turned out he had no soul and somehow that got rectified and now she was here. Or maybe she had been there the entire time. He regretted selling the boys out but as he said before, he didn't know them but he knew his Mary and he wanted her back. He knew he wouldn't have lost her if it hadn't been for the creature who befriended her. He replied, "I don't need to ask. It is evident and it's what you do. You worm your way into someone's life and turn them away from what they are supposed to do."

"And what about wants?" Angela had her arm up and parallel to the ground to stop Sam and Dean from doing and saying anything. "She came to me and I did what she had been craving, someone to listen. If you want the truth Samuel, then I'll tell you: I don't regret giving her the advice. I just regret ever walking in her life. She deserved better than me."

Samuel just looked at Angela. Her declaration was surprising but hardly redeemable in his eyes. The damage had already been done. He replied, "You're damn right she deserved better and her sons do too."

Angela had turned to walk away and start investigating. She had a sniffer. She might as well use it to find whatever it was they were looking for. She heard the last statement and glanced at first Dean and then Sam. He was giving her that look that begged her not to say it. She replied, "We've got a thing to find and I aim to find it."

Samuel wasn't surprised at the change in topics. The creature did the same when she hung around the house giving advice on hunting. He knew that she wouldn't allow herself to be goaded into a fight unless the last of her defenses were breached. He sought to control his temper as he watched the boys leave with her and their cousin leaving him with Singer and Rufus. One thing did cause him to pause.

On the way out, he watched as Sam came up on her left side until he was beside her. Dean was flanking on the right but that wasn't what had his attention. He watched as Sam's hand reached out and grasped her left and clasped it with hers. It was brief since he released it as they continued to walk but it told Samuel quite a bit. He may have betrayed his grandsons but he could do right by them.

~0~0~

"Sam, can I talk with you?"

Sam looked at his grandfather with slight suspicion. They were still looking for that thing that had possessed Dean. He also wasn't sure if he was going to like what he was going to hear. It had taken a lot of effort on his part to not jump and tackle the man for saying those things to Angela and in her current state. The Cage had been hard on her and she didn't need crap like that piled on her. He was lucky to have his wall; she didn't have one.

Samuel saw the look and added, "Look, I'm not going to apologize for what I said to the Thing."

"Then there is nothing to talk about then." Sam decided that he wasn't going to put up with it. There were times that he envied Angela's ability to just let things go and mostly that was because she had lived a lot longer than people and she didn't have time for grudges. This time though, he could afford one and he didn't blame Dean for being pissed with him. He started to walk away.

"It's trouble getting involved with her," Samuel said, "That is if it goes past being casual."

Sam stopped. Usually he told people to stuff it when it came to his personal relationships and more often that was towards Dean. Bobby once asked him if it was a good idea to get involved with her and that was when he realized he was falling for her and mentioned her age. Dean was oddly supportive of it then and still was. Samuel's unwelcome comment was… unwelcome.

Sam turned to look at the man. "What does it matter to you? As far as you're concerned Dean and I are corrupted by her influence."

"And you know why. She listens and then gives you the advice that you want to hear and it's not often the good kind."

"You're making her sound like she's a demon and she's not like that," Sam replied. He felt his temper starting to rise. He hadn't felt this way since the hell bitch Lenya tormented Angela in her four year old dreams. Yeah he got pissed when someone tried to get cute with her but that time was different.

"She's half vampire, Sam. It's the same as being full vampire. You've probably seen her take a drink of blood. Fresh blood," Samuel replied as he ignored the temper showing in Sam's eyes. He had seen that look before but it would change once he made his point.

Sam didn't change his expression but he knew what Samuel was talking about. He knew she drank blood but only if she needed it. He had seen her do it in Ellis when she was recovering from hypothermia. She drank it when she nearly died from that liquid adamantium silver wound… well tried to drink his and she inadvertently implied the demon blood he had been drinking under Ruby's guidance. The only time she drank fresh blood was from him and even then she argued with him and she was literally dying.

Sam had heard the arguments before and they had mostly come from her. It was like she was trying to discourage him from his pursuit and she had good reason. That didn't matter because he clung to one belief aside from the one that Dean was the best big brother he was ever going to have in his life and that was she was a good person. He replied, "Only when she needs it and that is hardly ever."

"Still makes her a bloodsucker Sam. That only goes to show that she is not human. What kind of life it that?"

Sam pursed his lips mostly out of agitation. Grandpa's advice seemed like it was geared to turning him towards the mindset that anything born of the supernatural was bad. Well that wasn't going to fly with him. He had spent too many years with her and Dean and met some of the weirdest people ever to have that change. "At least it's mine and hers. What we decide goes and nothing is going to change that."

"I hope you remember that as you get older."

Sam by that time had turned to continue the hunt for that thing. He felt the urge to be near Angela since even when tempers were flaring she had the ability to calm the storm. He paused a little though thinking that it would be unfair. No he could deal with this on his own. They had enough to worry about.


	2. Colt

**Colt**

"Show off."

Angela looked at Sam with a slight smirk as she tied up her horse. She tried not to laugh at the hat Dean got him but she did warn them both that Dean's wardrobe choice was not the same as it was in Colt's time. Hers surprisingly lasted quite a long time and she looked like she belonged. She patted Thunder of the Sky on the back. She had ridden her old friend bareback after giving her customary whistle and went with Sam to pay a visit to another old friend. She replied, "Experience Sam. Besides, Thunder doesn't like saddles."

As if to agree, the ebony black horse gave a slight rumble. Sam gave it a look. It was like being with Starkhaven again. He replied, "Fine, Sheriff. Lead the way." He grinned at her to let her know that he was teasing her. He also motioned towards the graves and he noticed that she had picked up the smell of sulfur.

Angela gave wry grin as she led the way into the cabin where her old friend was holed up in and finishing his work. At least she didn't have to worry about running into her younger self. She opened the door and became amused when a gun was pointed at her. She said, "You really think that is going to work?"

"Maybe," came the reply.

Angela chuckled, "The last time we met, you told me to do two things. One was to get a skirt and the other was to catch a husband." She looked at the gunman with a look of confidence even though she sense Sam was wondering if she was crazy or not.

"That's right and you told me to stick it." The man smiled, "Well it looks like you listened to me on one point. The other remains to be seen. It's good to see you Angie."

Angela's chuckle turned into a laugh. "It's good to see you too Sammy Colt."

"You look different."

"That's because I'm about two hundred years from the future and the me in this time is making her way west to help on a special project," Angela replied. She remembered this version of Colt very well so she could risk it.

~0~0~

Samuel Colt looked at the women that claimed she was from the future. He didn't believe it but after hearing her talk and then seeing that weird contraption of her husband's, he was willing to listen. He was getting out though. He had enough and he made that clear to the both of them. She though was still just as stubborn. "No."

"Sammy, you spent your whole life on this job and hell the one accomplishment everyone ends up remembering you for is the fact that you invented the .45 Colt." Angela knew that revealing too much could change events but it wasn't like people didn't already know that he was a gunsmith. "The only thing that people like me and Sam have of anything different is your journals."

"That and your years of experience. You claim to be two hundred years from the future and yet you look just like the day I saw you in that damn alley with them demons," Samuel Colt replied.

"Yeah but who taught me to be a better hunter?"

"Don't kid yourself and go get that skirt."

Angela gave a slight eye roll of tolerance and turned to leave the cabin. "I'll do a quick check of the perimeter and then we'll be on our way… if you'll let us have the Colt." She then left, her boots clanking on the wooden floor.

Sam was left with Samuel Colt who was staring at him like he wanted to shoot him. He asked, "Something wrong?"

"What I'm trying to figure out is how in the hell she managed to snag a husband like you. Always knew she would marry a hunter," Samuel Colt muttered as he opened up another bottle of whiskey and pulled out a couple of glasses. He could afford to be polite.

Sam felt like he swallowed a goldfish. He replied, "Um… we're not married."

"Don't lie son," Colt replied as he pushed a glass towards Sam. "I know that you two are together."

"Well we are but not married…"

"Don't even bring up the term dalliance." Colt pointed a warning finger at Sam. He down his glass and poured another. "She's too good a girl to be labeled that. Nah, better to think of ya two as married. I don't think I like the world you come from."

Sam wisely said nothing about that. He did take a small sip. He then asked, "So can we use the Colt?"

Colt eyed Sam. He was smart and knew when to pursue a line of thought and when to let it lie. She chose well and he was pleased that she had taken his advice. Maybe this young'un needed a lesson too. He poured more whiskey and said, "She is like a colt. Very wild and free and loves running across the plains. She was not built to be a pony cart horse. I think you know that."

Sam thought this was the most bizarre conversation he had. Colt didn't even know him and he was already assuming things and giving relationship advice. "Umm…"

"Don't answer. Just let me say my piece. She's a good girl… better than the hypocrites she was saving when I met her. Don't let anyone tell you different. Not even yourself."

By that time, Angela had come back from making sure that Colt would be all right. How she knew that Colt would let them have his gun was something Sam wasn't going to question. He knew that she made relationships with people whether she wanted to or not. Some were good and some were not so good. Yet why few assumed they knew about them and felt the need to comment on it, he had no clear answer and probably wouldn't for a while as he holstered the Colt and climbed back on his horse. They had to get back to Dean.

"I'll race you."

Later they had a laugh at the package they got back in their own time. Sam was still embarrassed at what the old gunsmith referred to his relationship as and Dean wouldn't shut up about it. At least she got back at Dean for that.


	3. Winchester

**Winchester**

Sam felt the end of the sword press against his chest as he faced her. She looked like she had been through hell. Her skin was dirty. There were cuts and bruises from battles hard fought and won. Her eyes had shadows but they looked like war paint. Her hair looked tangled and stringy and she was pointing her sword right at him.

Sam glanced behind her to find that she was standing in front of someone sitting at a desk. He was in shadow and looked like he had been expecting Sam. That was unusual since the part of him that had no soul had been trying to hunt him down. At least he took care of that. This was different and yet something told Sam that there was a reason she was there.

"It's all right," the shadow from behind called. "It's not the other."

Angela glanced back at the shadow and then back at Sam with narrowed eyes. She then pulled back her sword and twirled it until it shrank in her hand like he had seen it do before. She put it on her belt while still looking at him; studying him. All she said was, "You better behave."

That was sage advice since Sam was the one trying to put himself back together since Cas brought the wall down in his head. He ignored her for the most part and focused on the shadow. "Who are you?"

"The part that remembers hell."

Sam heard the slight hiss from Angela. "And her?" He pointed at her.

"That part of her that is yours."

That was a nice answer and an enigmatic one. Sam still had no idea why she was there and looking like she had been dragged through a volcano and a frozen wasteland. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means," the 'Hell' Sam replied. "The part of her that belongs to you; to us. Still trying to protect us, even from our own self."

Sam frowned slightly since it was strange talking to himself. It was even more strange to imply that a piece of Angela was stuck inside. It seemed more like a torture session for her. "Protect…"

"Protect us and now is us. Funny thing how souls work especially true souls," Hell Sam rambled. "Everything that is her is a rose."

Sam looked at the hell version of himself and then glanced at Angela. She was standing there just looking at him. It was like looking a picture of a British soldier standing guard at the palace. He looked at his hell self and even though that part was in shadow, he could make out the tortured look. "True souls?"

"Once whole but now in two and each carrying a piece of the other." Then the timbre of Hell Sam changed as he looked at Sam and said, "I know why you are here. I am not going to fight you."

"That's a first."

"Humpty Dumpty is broken and we have to put him back together. We do that and you'll remember everything. Even what she went through for us and after everything we did to her."

Sam didn't need to be reminded of that. He knew full well what she went through the last few years and that was not counting the year and a half in the pit. "It's because she's a good person."

"We tell her that often and she believes us but do we really believe us?"

"What?"

"Simple question. How much of what we convince our own self do we believe?"

Sam stared at himself for the longest time. He was so certain that belief in her was strong. Was it merely his hell version's memories of hell? It would make sense if there was one moment of doubt but Sam didn't believe that. "It is one of two that I've never doubted."

"That's what we said in the Cage. She came and she protected us as best as she could. She did it for us." Hell Sam then slowly stood up. "They called her a little pretty and a bunch of foul names and yet all describe her as in the eyes of the beholder."

Sam tensed up. He was ready to fight. That last one told him not to take any chances. He remembered the way how Lucifer called her that before the pit. She hated it. He hated seeing the misery on her face. He looked at his hell self and saw resignation; like he was willing to go. "She is a good person."

"I hope you are right. Things that die should stay dead and when someone comes back, they are not often the same. Yet we persevered and we protect her. Go ahead. I don't want to fight you."

It was over rather quick as Sam stabbed his hell self and put the last piece together or so he thought. When it was over and he was remembering everything, he saw that he was in the same place as before. He verbalized, "What?"

"You have to put yourself back together Sam and that includes all parts of your soul."

Sam turned to see Angela. She still looked like she had been in a fierce battle but it had been softened a little. He finally noticed that she was wearing what she had worn in that tournament that long ago. She was looking at him expectantly and he replied, "I don't understand."

"I mean me. I am a part of you as you are a part of me. It is the nature of true souls." The image of Angela shifted to reveal another version of Sam. "Perhaps that will make it easier."

"Okay and who are you?"

"This is the part that is affected by her. She makes us what we are and is a part of us. We are what she makes us feel I guess. It's difficult to describe but then again we never could do that very well regarding her." This version of Sam gave a playful smirk that was similar to hers. "That part still exists no matter what. As long as we let her know it. Then again she always seems to know but we can't take it for granted."

Sam could agree with that. He learned that courtesy of a well-meaning witch. He looked at his other self. He wasn't sure what to do about it but then the image shifted back to Angela. Okay he could do this and he figured he knew the best way to get back to her and Dean and Bobby. He pulled the battle weary Angela towards him and gave her a deep and meaningful kiss.


End file.
